A Thousand Miles
by RoganNchrisLorelai
Summary: Song-fic with partner song-fic. Partner to "Going Home". Rogan. Story follow-up being contemplated. Set about a year after the series finale. Set to "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Please Read.
1. A Thousand Miles

Background Info: Partner Story to "Going Home"

**Background Info: Partner Story to "Going Home". Set one year after series finally. Rogan. Set to "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Please Read & Review. The beginning is in Rory's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this story.**

**Making my way downtown**

** Walking fast**

I feel like a shell of my old self. I am sure others can see my change, too. At first I was dead to the world. There was nothing left for me to live for. Then I found out the news. The news that gave me something to live for, but didn't repair my soul completely. The little pink stick that changed my future for good, the stick that told me that I could never fully get rid of him. That there was a little piece of him that would be forever joined with a little piece of me. After I found out, I spent several days just moping, not eating, nothing. I got a visit from Paris, who helped me get out of my slump. Many people don't see that side of Paris. The side of Paris that shoes how compassionate, loyal, and dedicated she is. She convinced me in her own unique way that how I was living my life wasn't good for the baby. After I had picked myself off the floor she revealed why she was acting so different. She was also pregnant. Doyle knew, but he left, he left and Paris was left to deal with her pregnancy on her own. They had decided to live together, to help raise each other's children.

**Faces passed**

**And I'm home bound**

When I was seven months pregnant, I ran into some people who I never thought I would see again. The people I thought were my friends, but really they were just _our_ friends. They proved that when _he_ broke up with me. They stayed loyal to him. Adding to the list of people who had abandoned me. It had only been four months since graduation and the whole proposal fiasco. When they saw her, their eyes all turned into saucers, and their jaws dropped. Steph looked like she was going to cry, and Finn was stunned. Colin, however, was surprised for a minute, but then his shock turned into a menacing grin.

"Guess you are just like your mother. Shame, the world doesn't need more bastard children like you," Colin said, smirking. After he said that, Steph and Finn turned to him astonished. They couldn't believe he had just said that. Rory, on the other hand, felt cold, hard pain, before it turned to searing anger. And realization that no matter what she did, he would always side with Logan. Tears flowing freely from her eyes, she gave them one heartbreaking look, and rushed in the opposite direction. She couldn't believe he had said that. She had actually considered him one of her closest friends. She would have bet all of her inheritance that he didn't know what _he_ had done when he proposed and then walked away.

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making my way**

**Through the crowd**

As Rory had walked away from her old group, her thoughts drifted back to the note she had put in _his_ suitcase before he left for California. What she had written was and honest statement. _If you loved me enough to marry me, than you would've been able to wait._ When she wrote that note she had been sobbing uncontrollably, because she knew that _he_ was totally and completely in love with her. The lifetime kind of love. What she hadn't been able to understand was why _he_ wouldn't wait. She had waited for _him_ many times. When she had thought of that, she had suddenly gotten very angry. God damn it, she had waited for _him_ while he was in London, why the hell couldn't _he_ wait for her? She was so pissed, she had written that on the back of the card. _I waited for you. I waited while you were in London. Why couldn't you wait for me?_ This time there were no tears dripped onto the page. After her anger had subsided, she had quietly slipped the note in his suitcase, and quietly slipped out of _his _apartment, silently saying good bye to her sleeping ex-boyfriend, almost fiancée.

**And I need you**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder…**

Two months later, Rory was lying in a hospital bed, suddenly understanding why her mother equated giving birth to straddling a barrel of dynamite. And Rory sure did swear like a sailor. Oh, and pelting the nurses with ice chips actually _did_ make her feel better. Who would've thought? After seventeen long hours of labor, she had given birth to a daughter, Lorelai Honor Ace Elizabeth Gilmore. 'Ella' had golden blonde fuzz on her head, and the brightest blue eyes. Her daughter was nineteen inches, and seven pounds. She was slightly smaller than she should be, and they soon found out why. Five minutes later, another baby was born. He was a surprise, and was in trouble. He was eleven inches, and only four pounds. They were fraternal twins. He was so small, and he wasn't crying at first. The doctors had managed to save him, but he was on life support, and Rory was told that he only had a 75 chance of surviving. She had named him Ethan Richard Logan Christopher Gilmore. Ethan was moved to the neonatal intensive care unit (NICU). After she had been checked out, she was permitted to visit her son. What she saw when she got there astonished her. He had hair the same exact color as _his_ hair, and his face was identical to _his_. The biggest shock, however, came when the nurse came in to re-cover his eyes. When she removed the little foam covers, his eyes fluttered open, and Rory came face to face with the same chocolate brown eyes that had been haunting her for six months. Rory had rushed out of the room, and had been forced to stay in the hospital for a week. She had suffered a panic attack after seeing Ethan. When she got home from the hospital with Ella, she couldn't help but think about how much she really needed _him_. How much she really missed _him_.

**If I could fall**

**Into the sky**

**Do you think time**

**Would pass me by**

Ethan had to stay in the hospital until he was over seven pounds. The doctors told her it would probably be around four months. Every day, Rory would follow the same routine. She would get up at five in the morning to feed Ella, whilst Paris would feed her daughter, Gracie. Then they would put both of them down for another nap. Ella and Gracie would sleep while Rory got ready for work, and Paris got ready for medical school. At six – thirty, Rory would dress Ella and Gracie, and bring them over to Lane's house. She would then proceed to rush over to her job at the Hartford Courant. She had gotten her job after many months of groveling. It was a newspaper that was surprisingly not owned by Huntzberger Publishing Group. The editor had been very impressed with her resume, and after getting to know her, he had overlooked the whole pregnancy issue. Rory was very fortunate to have been given the position. Her father had bought her and Paris an apartment. It was a very ritzy penthouse, but it was perfect for them. There were five bedrooms, and three bathrooms. There was a study, a comfy living room, and a spacious kitchen/dining room. Two of the bedrooms were turned into nurseries, and two of the bedrooms belonged to Paris and Rory. The last bedroom was a guest room. The apartment was located in downtown Hartford, the perfect area for the little mini-family to live. Paris attended Yale medical school, and was at classes while Rory was at work.

Rory left work at four in the afternoon, and went straight to the hospital to visit Ethan. She would spend about an hour visiting him, and then headed straight for Stars Hollow to pick up the girls. Gracie was only eight days older than Ella – and well Ethan, too. Lane's twins were only three and a half months older than the girls. When they got back to the apartment at around six, Rory would feed Ella, and give Gracie a bottle. They would fall asleep almost immediately after being fed, and Rory would put them in their respective basinets. Paris would get home around six-thirty, and they would get dinner. At eight, they would wake up their own daughter and give them baths. Rory would then feed them, while Paris studied. After Rory put them to bed she would work on her assignments. Every three hours during the night, they would take turns getting up to feed the girls. In the morning it would start all over again. On the weekends, however, they would spend time just playing with their girls. Their routine didn't leave Rory with a lot of free time, but her mind always wandered once in a while. She would find herself thinking about _him_. She would wonder what life would be like if she had said yes to _his_ proposal. Would they have been raising their children together? Or would _he_ have run away like so many other people in her life had?

'**Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

**If I could just see you**

**Tonight**

Sometimes she would wake up with her pillow drenched, and her eyes red and puffy. She would often dream of visiting _him_ in San Francisco. Sometimes she felt like getting in her car, and just driving the three thousand miles that led to _him_. But she knew she couldn't go see _him_, she would have to wait for _him_ to come see her. She didn't have the time to check up on _him_, and if _he_ really was in love with her, than _he_ should eventually want to come find her, right? Well whatever the case was, she had mentally prepared herself for when _he_ would show up.

**It's always times like these**

**When I think of you**

**And I wonder**

**If you ever think of me**

Two months had passed since the twins were born, and one day Rory was just sitting in the hospital visiting him. She had been talking to him, and holding his hand for fifteen minutes when the nurse came in and told her that he was ready to have his eye protectors removed. As the nurse in salmon colored scrubs slowly peeled of the protectors, Rory waited anxiously for Ethan to open his eyes. She was not soon disappointed. As he opened his big, brown puppy-dog eyes, the nurse smiled and placed him in Rory's arms. It was the first time that she had held her son. He still had his breathing tube in, and he had multiple IV's, but he was on his way to recovery. One thing that scared her the most was the little tubes that went into his heart, to make sure the blood didn't flood his heart. He was identical to _him_, and she found herself wondering if _he_ ever dreamt about her, or was ever haunted by her own bright blue orbs. Although, lately her eyes had been very dull, even with all the miracles that had happened in her life. When she got home later that day, she had cried her eyes out, and stayed up all night. It was a good thing that it was Friday and she didn't have work the next day.

'**Cause everything's so wrong**

**And I don't belong**

**Living in your precious memories**

A couple of weeks later, Rory was told that Ethan could be released early. On the day that she went to take him home, she had walked into the NICU to find a bunch of panicked nurses and a doctor crowding around Ethan's little glass crib. There was a continuous beep in the background, and Rory suddenly knew what had happened. She felt her body go numb, and she vaguely remember a nurse guiding her to the waiting area. Several hours later, a doctor came out with bloody scrubs, and told her that Ethan was fine. His heart is so small that the amount of blood pumping through it was too much, and the wall of his left ventricle had punctured. They had managed to sew it up, but he had to stay for six more weeks. Rory had had another panic attack, and was forced to stay in the hospital for all of Sunday. She couldn't help but think about how everything good in her life always had a catch.

'**Cause I need you**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder…**

As she sat there listening to Vanessa Carlton's ballad, she couldn't help but think how the song related to her life lately. She truly was pathetic.

**And I, I**

**Don't want to let you know**

After Rory was released from the hospital, she thought back to when she first found out that she was pregnant. She had called around, and had found _his_ office. When she called, a pleasant sounding old woman had answered the phone. The secretary had recognized Rory's name, and had told her about how she was looking out for _him_. Rory had told the secretary, Nancy how she was pregnant, and that she didn't know if she should tell _him_. Nancy had told Rory that she shouldn't tell _him_, but that she would work on getting _him_ to make up his mind about what _he_ wants. So Rory had thanked her, and hung up the phone, waiting for the day when _he_ would come back to her.

**I, I**

**Drown in your memory**

Rory was wallowing in her memories again. She only had three more weeks until Ethan was released from the hospital. He was recovering really well from the surgery, and was ahead of schedule. He was a good six pounds, and growing stronger everyday. That was the day Rory had decided to compare her life now to how she was almost a year ago. How she was before the proposal. Back then she had avoided change like the plague. She never liked when anything in her life changed. The one thing she hated more than change was failure. When _he_ had proposed to her, he was sort of making her confront both of her fears. He was asking her to move her home, and possibly her job. That was what had linked it to failure. She had failed in getting the Rustin Fellowship at the New York Times. Back then she was slightly confident, but she also had her insecurities. Insecurities that she had picked up from being fully dependant on her mother for so long. In the long run, it only hurt her. Part of the reason she said 'no' was because of her mother's disapproval of _their_ relationship. She had ended up saying 'no' to one of the best things in her life. That decision had led to her and her mother to have a strained relationship that soon ended with them not talking anymore. Truthfully, it was eating them both up inside.

Now Rory was different. She didn't take anyone's crap, and she wasn't dependant on anyone. She was dull inside, and it felt as if her spirit was locked away, waiting for someone to release it again. She even looked different physically, too. Her slim figure was now blurred she had put on some additional weight, and her small size 'b' was no a borderline'd'. Even though her once sparkling eyes are now dull, her skin is absolutely radiant, and she still has the post-pregnancy glow. She has been cutting back on junk food in order to lose the rest of the baby weight. During her pregnancy, she stopped drinking coffee. She had switched to tea for awhile, but _he_ had loved tea. Instead she became obsessed with power smoothies. The vitamins had been great for her complexion and her hair, which was down to her mid-back. She had done one of the things she _had_ hated the most. She had changed.

**I, I**

**Don't want to let this go**

**I, I**

**Don't…**

On the day of Ethan's release, Rory had asked Lane to come over and help move some furniture into Ella's nursery. Lane had come down with some sort of twenty-four hour flu, and so Zach had come over to help instead. At eight in the morning, they had been moving furniture for two hours. Well, actually Zach had been moving the furniture; Rory had just been supervising, because everyone knows that Gilmore's don't exercise if they have to. That part of her hadn't changed. As Zach was going to the bathroom, there was a knock at the door.

**If I could fall into the sky**

**Do you think time would pass me by**

'**Cause you know I'd walk**

**A thousand miles**

She sauntered over to the door, and quickly put on her fake smile. She swung open the door and came face to face with _him_. At first she was surprised.

"Logan?"

He had opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted.

"_Rory," Zach called out from somewhere inside the apartment. _

As she turned around, she saw Logan drop his head and turn around in her peripheral vision. She sighed, and took Ella from Zach. She was still yawning, and must have just woken up. She kissed Zach on the cheek, and thanked him for his help.

"Thanks, Zach, why don't you go home. I bet your wife is missing you. And tell Lane thanks for sending you over even though she wasn't feeling well enough to help with Ella. She loves spending time with her uncle," Rory said, she had started smirking when she said that Lane was probably missing him. Even though Lane vowed never to have sex again, they had, and now Rory was pretty sure she was pregnant again. Lately Lane's hormones had been kicked into overdrive. Oh, Zach was going to have fun.

**If I could just see you**

**If I could just hold you Tonight**

As Rory finished saying goodbye to Zach she saw Logan turn around and have a puzzled look on his face. She sighed; she knew it must have to do with Ella. She mentally prepared herself for what was to come and subtly repositioned Ella so that he could have a better look. It's not like she was hiding her from him. She watched as he ran up to her, and she watched as he slowly took in the beauty that's Ella. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she saw him narrow his eyes and she knew that he was slowly figuring something out. Then all of a sudden, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He had figured it out. He slowly lifted his gaze up to her, and she sighed again wearily.

"I think we should talk," Rory said, she was trying to sound nonchalant, but inside she was filled with hope, relief, and – uh oh – love?

**A/N: Remember, there is another chapter, oh and tell me if you think I should write a story following these stories. Read and Review!**


	2. The Talk

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. This is the final chapter for this song-fic. If you guys think I should continue, then let me know. This is in the narrator's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Sadly not even Logan. Oh well, onto the story.**

XXX Rogan XXX

_Previously…_

_Rory's POV:_

"_I think we should talk," Rory said, she was trying to sound nonchalant, but inside she was filled with hope, relief, and – uh oh – love?_

_Logan's POV:_

_Then it hit him. This was his child. His eyes rounded into saucers, and he moved his gaze up to her eyes. She looked tired._

"_I think we should talk," Rory said, hope evident in her voice. Hope, and dare he say it, relief and love._

**XXX Rogan XXX**

**Chapter 2: The Talk**

"Ye-Yeah," Logan stammered out, clearly shocked about how nonchalant she was about him showing up. He had returned to staring t the baby in her arms.

"Come in, but I have to leave for the hospital soon," Rory mentally flogged herself for saying that, and was quickly reciting every curse she knew in her head.

At that, Logan immediately was jolted out of his daze. "Hospital? Why do you have to go to the hospital? Who is this baby? Who's her father? Am I her father? Or did you cheat on me? If she's mine, then why the hell didn't you tell me? God damn it! Why aren't you freaking out?" Logan ranted off all in one breath. As he finished, he saw a little sparkle return to her eyes. He was incredibly pleased at the thought that he had put it there.

"Here, sit down," Rory offered wearily. She then told him the whole story from the beginning to the end, only omitting the names and descriptions of the twins. Oh, and she also glossed over the panic attacks. During the story, Rory had expressed many different emotions, and so had Logan. But for Rory, she was reliving the whole last year. She was pleasantly surprised when Logan was outraged and pissed as hell at his former friends, as he put it.

"Do you have any questions?" Rory asked dryly, clearly knowing the answer.

Logan opened his mouth, but closed it and appeared to be thinking. When he opened his mouth again, the questions came out rapidly. "What are their names? What do they look like? How big were they when they were born? Can I see them once the little boy settles in?"

Rory let out a genuine laugh for the first time in a while, and proceeded to answer his questions. He had noticed at the end of his little mini-rant that another sparkle had gone back into her eyes.

"This little girl is named Lorelai Honor Ace Elizabeth Gilmore the fourth. When she was born, she was seven pounds, and nineteen inches long. _**Our**_son is named Ethan Richard Logan Christopher Gilmore. As you know he was undersized. He was eleven inches long, and only four pounds. Ethan could be your doppelganger; he had your face, your eyes, and your hair. Ella has my eyes, your hair, my nose, your lips, and your chin, as you can see." She smiled another genuine smile before continuing.

"As for your last question, I don't know," As she said this, her smile faded, and Logan felt his heart fall. "I don't know if you can see them, officially. It depends on what your intentions are. What your intentions are towards being in their lives. I have spent the year thinking about you, and what I would do if you returned, and I have made up my mind. If you want to, I am willing to give you a second chance. My apartment here is five bedrooms, and three baths, Paris and I only use four of the bedrooms, and two of the baths. If you want to, you could move into the guest bedroom, and we could go from there. I know you may think, well why am I forgiving you so fast, and why am I just letting you back into my life? Well I grew up with my father in and out of my life. It hardened me; it made it harder for me to trust people. I don't want my children to grow up like that. If you don't have intentions of sticking around for the long run, than I want you to leave, and never come back. It would be in the best interest of the babies if you were in their lives," She stopped, and glanced nervously up into his contemplative eyes, then continued, "It would also benefit me, if you moved in. I haven't been feeling like myself since you left."

Logan was shocked by the last statement, but it quickly turned into a smirk. "I knew you couldn't resist me Ace, and I know I'm just too devilishly handsome to forget," he announced cockily.

Rory laughed, and the sound made Logan's heart warm. "Wow, I see you are just as egotistical as ever."

They were both glad that everything was getting back to normal for them. Or as normal as things could be when you find out you have two children, and when the love of your life comes to your apartment. But then things turned serious."

"Rory, Ace, I would love to be in Ethan and Ella's lives. If only you will let me. And I know that it will be best if we just start off friends. What do you say, friends?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Friends," Rory agreed. Both of them felt a big twinge in their hearts when they agreed to be friends. But both also knew that they couldn't stay just friends forever. "And in that case, then how about you come with me and Ella to go pick up Ethan?"

Logan looked elated. "I would love to, and Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"I still love you."

"Well I still love you, too."

With that Rory went to go find her keys, and Logan attempted to put Ella in her car seat. When Rory saw him, she broke down in giggles, and proceeded to show him the correct was of buckling her up. They headed out to Rory's car, both lost in their own thoughts about what was to come from the future. They both thought to themselves, come what may.

**A/N: The end. Well maybe. It depends on whether you guys would like a story. Hmm. Well Let me know. Oh, and READ AND REVIEW! Please!**


End file.
